Images from a video camera installed on a vehicle are used in certain conventional approaches to find stripe or solid type lane markings. However, such approaches cannot detect sparsely spaced, white, domed, discs called Botts' dots. Other conventional approaches are limited to determining the camera distance and yaw angle to lane markings and their curvature. Such approaches cannot detect delineations and objects other than the lane markings, and are limited to finding a pair of lane markings, one to the left of the vehicle and one to the right. In such approaches, localization of the road boundary is not considered and neither is any further characterization of the road. Yet other approaches require pre-storing lane data for use as a reference later.